1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microscope apparatus and a microscope observation method.
This application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. 2009-249348, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventionally known virtual slide generation device, a sample on a slide is divided into a plurality of small regions, image acquisition is performed for each of the small regions, and acquired high-definition magnified images are combined to create a virtual image of the entire sample (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2008-191427).
In the conventional virtual slide generation device, a focus error is corrected through automatic focusing for each of the small regions to acquire a sharp magnified image; however, if the focal positions obtained through the automatic focusing are different between adjacent magnified images acquired for adjacent small regions, in some cases, a seam is formed between the magnified images in the eventually created virtual slide.